Class of 2001
by Lindsay Malfoy
Summary: A story about Fred, George, Katie, Alicia, and so on's seventh and final year.
1. Default Chapter Title

The Class of 2001  
  
A/N I'm saying that George, Fred, and the other students in their year ar graduating in 2001, this is my story about their seventh year.  
  
  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!" screamed thousands of fans as George Weasley knocked a bludger away from a teammates face. George smiled and chased after the bludger. Suddely the smile dissapeared from his face, the bludger was headed straight for another team member! He had to get there! But it was too late, the bludger knocked her off her broom. "Only one thing I can do." George thought as he streaked toward his falling team mate. He grabbed her hand about a foot above the ground and let her down. The fans cheered wildly.   
  
"Are you Ok?" George asked.  
  
"I am now." she said. Their heads drew closer together untill her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms around her waist and they were passionatley kissing.  
  
"George...George..."   
  
George Weasley opened his eyes to see his twin brother standing over him. He groaned, it had all been a dream...  
  
"Dreaming about young Ms. Katie Bell again?" Fred asked with a grin.  
  
"Shut up." George said.  
  
"Come on, you've only been secretley in love with her since the first day you met her, in our first year, that was seven years ago today, so come on, tell her or forget her." Fred said.  
  
George shook his head.  
  
"For now, get ready to go, Mum wants us in the car in thirty minutes." Fred said.  
  
"Thirty minutes! Why didn't you get me up sooner!" George took a quick shower and dressed in khaki pants and a dark green pollo shirt before throwing the last few things he needed into his trunk for the year and dragging it down stairs. He reached the bottom of the stairs and groaned at the sight of his brother dressed in a matching outfit. Fred looked up and groaned as well.   
  
"How is it that we end up wanting to wear the same outfits on the same day?" Fred asked.  
  
George sighed and ran upstairs hurridly changing into a yellow pollo shirt. "That's better" he said to his reflection.   
  
"yes, much better dear," said his mirror, "It's hard enough to tell the two of you apart as it is."  
  
George shook his head and ran back downstairs grabbing a piece of toast on his way out the door.  
  
Half an hour later the Weasley's arrived at King Cross station and crossed through the Barrier.   
  
"Colin!" Ginny cried hurrying over to her best friend.  
  
"Well, have a good year," Mrs. Weasley said. "We'll watch you board the train, don't get into any trouble this year" she glanced at the twins.   
  
They said good bye to their mother and father and loaded their bags on the train.   
  
"Ron!" came a familiar voice.  
  
"Harry!" Ron called as Harry Potter entered their compartment in the back of the train, "how was your summer?" he asked.   
  
Harry groaned, "The usual."  
  
"Here, sit with us." Fred said.  
  
"Hey guys!" It was Alicia and Katie.  
  
"Can we sit with you too?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yeah sure," George said hooping he didn't appear too anxious as he helped Katie put her bag in the overhead compartment, then Alicia.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" It was Hermione Granger this time. She threw one arm around each of their necks giggling.  
  
"Hey Hermione," they said together.  
  
"So, did either of you battle unspeakable evil this summer?" she teased.  
  
"No," Harry said grinning at her,"But I played a few pranks on Dudley."  
  
They all settled in for a pleasant trip back to the castle.  
  
Half way through the trip George fell asleep. He had a peculiar dream. It was as if he were watching himself from somewhere above. He and Katie, they were both dressed formally...in the dungeons. 'Why are you dressed up like that? Your in the dungeon?' he wanted to ask his dream self. He watched as the 'Dream George' and 'Dream Katie' broke into a run, glancing over their sholders every few seconds, terrified. 'what are you running from?' he wanted to ask, but he couldn't. George looked past the 'dream George and Katie' but instead of seeing something some unmentionable evil he saw headmaster Dumbledore. 'what is wrong with me' he thought 'I'm running from Dumbledore.'  
  
Suddenly he was wide awake. He looked up. He had fallen asleep on Katie's shoulder.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing as soon as they saw he was awake.   
  
"Sorry, Katie." he said.   
  
Everyone had stopped laughing and gone back to their smaller conversations.   
  
"It's Ok, didn't get much sleep last night?" she asked.  
  
"Kind of." he said, "You know I had a really weird dream..."  
  
Just then the conductors voice came on over the speaker, "We are now arriving at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
They gathered their belongings and headed out to face another year at Hogwarts.  
  
***  
"Firs' years over hear!" Katie Bell heard Hagrid yell. She sighed as she watched all the little eleven year olds nervously scrambling over toward the boats as fast as the could.   
  
"Seventh Years over this way!" Katie looked up. Professor Flitwick was calling the seventh years into a group about one hundred yards away.   
  
"I can't beleive it's our last year." Katie said to her best friend Alicia Spinnet, "It's all gone by so fast."  
  
"I can't beleive it either" Alicia said. "It feels like yesterday when we were boarding those little boats with Hagrid and going to Hogwarts for the first time."  
  
"So much has happened since then." Katie said.  
  
"And so much HASN'T happened since then," Alicia said smuggly.  
  
"Just what does that mean?" Katie asked looking sideways so she could see her best friend as she spoke.   
  
"Well...," Alicia said,"You HAVEN'T told a certain someone that you kinda are in love with him and have been for the past six years."  
  
Katie groaned, "Alicia, how many times must I tell you this. I'm not going to tell him. I'll just make a fool of myself and there is no way that he would ever feel the same way for me anyway."  
  
"You don't know that." Alicia said.  
  
"No, but I seriously doubt that George Weasley would every like me." Katie said.   
  
"Why not? He flirts with y ou all the time." Alicia said.  
  
"Alicia, I doubt that is flirting, that is like, close friends, maybe brother sister teasing stuff. Not flirting." Katie said.  
  
By now they had reached Flitwick.   
  
"Attention all seventh year students." Flitwick said. "This year we have provided magic carpets to take you to the castle. Please, no more than four to a carpet."  
  
The seventh year students all scrambled for the carpets. Katie and Alicia climbed onto one shortly followed by Lee Jordon and Angelina Johnson who were holding hands.  
  
"So you guys are still dating?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Yup." They said together.  
  
They chatted a bit on the way back to the castle.  
  
When Alicia and Katie reached the gate they heard two voices yell "Hey Alicia!!!!"  
  
"Oh no, Oh no, Oh no.." Alicia said under her breath, most of the color seemed to have drained from her face.  
  
"What? what is it?" Katie asked concerned  
  
"I forgot..." she moaned,"The Terrible Two are now 11! There here!"  
  
"What terrible two?" Katie asked rather confused.  
  
"My cousins! They're twins...I haven't seen them for about four years..but they may be worse than Fred and George were at that age!" Alicia said.  
  
Just then two eleven year old girls came bouncing up to Alicia.  
  
"Oh My Gosh Alicia!" one of them started  
  
"I got my letter for Hogwarts before she did..." the other continued  
  
"And so mum and daddy all thought I was a squib..." the first girl said.  
  
"But really..."  
  
"The owl..."  
  
"HAD DROPPED IT IN THE HEDGE!" They said together.  
  
"Mum found it a week later when she was working in the garden!" One of the twins said.  
  
"Katie meet my twin cousins, Lindsay and Kaleigh Spinnet. Don't ask me which one is which." Alicia said.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you." Katie said looking at the girls. They looked identical, that was for sure. They both had brown hair with natural red and gold highlights in it that was layered and fell aroundt their shoulders. They had matching green eyes and were the exact same hight.  
  
"I'm Kaleigh, This is Lindsay." The girl on the left said.  
  
Katie scanned their faces for any way to tell them apart...she did see one.  
  
"Nice try girls." Alicia said, "I actually can tell you apart. Katie, Lindsay has a freckle on her left eye, Kaleigh has one on her right. My aunt Jeanine taught me that years ago. So ha ha ha to you two."  
  
They entered the castle together, the twins stopped and looked around.  
  
"Wow..." they said at the same time.  
  
"Ok, well you guys have got to go with the other first years now." Alicia said, "ta ta. good luck!" as soon as the twins were out of hearing she added "good riddance" under her breath.  
  
Katie laughed, "They didn't seem that bad."  
  
"You only spent five minutes with them, they NEVER loose energy!" Alicia exclaimed.  
  
They entered the Great Hall and headed for their table.   
  
"Hey guys." Alicia said as she flopped down across from Lee, Angelina, Fred, and George.  
  
"Hi," Katie said.  
  
Just then the sorting ceremony began.  
  
"Anderson, Michael..."  
  
"It gets boring after a while doesn't it?" Katie asked once they were in the "G's"  
  
"I know what you mean." Alicia said.  
  
When they finally got to "Spinnet, Lindsay..." Alicia closed her eyes. "not Gryffindor, Not Gryffindor.."  
  
"Alicia, they're your cousins!" Katie said.  
  
"And I'm glad I'll be able to see them, but I don't want to live with them for twenty four hours a day! ALL year!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.  
  
Alicia groaned. Then she put on a smile and clapped with everyone else.   
  
"It's going to be a LONG year" she said through the side of her teeth.   
  
Lindsay hurried over to the table but she didn't smile, she sat down next to Alicia and crossed her fingers and closed her eyes.  
  
"Spinnet, Kaleigh..."  
  
Kaleigh stepped up to the hat and closed her eyes dropping it over her head.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted instantly.  
  
"Yes!" Lindsay cried jumping up and running over to her sister giving her a hug. The two returned to their seats on the other side of Alicia and imediatley began to chatter none stop.  
  
"Spinnet?" Fred asked.  
  
"They're my cousins," Alicia said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Lindy and she's Kaleigh" This time they said it right.  
  
"Oh hey cool!" Kaleigh said  
  
"More twins!" they said at the same time.  
  
Fred and George immediatley started goofing off with the twins, sharing prank stories and the such.  
  
"It's going to be a long year." Alicia said to Katie.  
  
Katie giggled.  
  
*To be Continued*  
  
A/N Yes, I know my story is kinda dull. I'm going to turn it into a George/Katie story. The twins won't have much of a roll in this, they'll be side charectors but I had to introduce them. I hope you enjoed, this is my first fanfiction, it'll get better with the next parts, I had to start somewhere. Please reveiw!  
  
Disclaimer-All HP charectors belong to JK Rowling. As for Kaleigh and Lindy their charectors in this story belong to me! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Class of 2001 - part two  
  
"Morning Fred," George Weasley said as his brother woke up.  
  
"Someone's up early," Fred mumbled.  
  
"One word. Quiditch." George said pulling on a pair of socks.  
  
"No..." Fred said as he dramatically rolled over only to fall of his bed.  
  
"Hahaha" George laughed.  
  
"It's not funny." Fred said as he stood up and went to take a shower, "Promise me you aren't going to turn into another Oliver Wood."  
  
"Yeah, I promise," George said, "It's seven in the morning, not five."  
  
"Seven is reasonable." Fred said.  
  
George pulled on some shoes with his khaki's and blue shirt before racing down to the common room, he need to find someone who would go and wake the girls for him. Then he could get Harry and Ron (Ron has taken over as Keeper now that Oliver is gone) He was hoping that Hermione or someone was up doing extra homework.  
  
They had already completed a full first week at Hogwarts and Hermione had spent every evening studying, George knew that she sometimes got up early as well.  
  
To George's dissapointment Hermione was not there. He looked around, "ah ha" he thought to himself. "Kaleigh and Lindy!" He headed across the room to them.  
  
"Morning girls," He said sitting down across from them. They quickly covered whatever they were doing with a pillowcase.   
  
"Someone's up awefully early," Lindy said.  
  
"I could say the same for you." George replied. "Look I need a favor, Can you go up to the girls dorms and wake up Katie, Angelina, and Alicia?"  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
"You go," Kaleigh said,"I'll stay here with...our project."  
  
Lindy nodded and raced up the steps.  
  
"And just what project are you talking about?" George asked.  
  
"Nothing," Kaleigh said hurridly.  
  
"Sounds like a prank." George said with a smile.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." She answered.  
  
"You can tell me. Fred and I are the kings of Pranks."   
  
"Your rein is over." She said with a smile.  
  
"We'll see about that." George replied, "Who are you pulling a prank on? You can at least tell me that."  
  
"Professor Snape." she said,"He hasn't been very nice to us all week."  
  
"SNAPE!!!" George said, "Be warned, he's hard to pull pranks on."  
  
"Don't worry, we've got it all under controll." Her smile grew wider.  
  
***  
"Wake up!" Katie heard aloud voice in her ear, someone was shaking her. She opened her eyes.   
  
"Ohhhh" she groaned,"Kaleigh get off of me."  
  
"I'm Lindy, George wants you and Angelina and Alicia downstairs." she said.  
  
"Fine," Katie got up, "Alicia..." she said, "Wake up, George wants us...for Quiditch."  
  
"Ok, Ok," she got up and looked at her clock."Oh hey, It's seven! Not bad Georgey old boy! He's not a derranged Oliver Wood wanna be!"  
  
Katie got dressed and went down stair. "Where's George?" she asked Lindy and Kaleigh.   
  
"He went to go and get Harry and Ron." one of them said. Katie nodded and sat down.   
  
"What's this?" she asked pointing to a lumpy pillowcase on the coffee table.  
  
"Absolutley Nothing." the twins said.  
  
"Mmm hmmm." Katie said.  
  
Now everyone had come down to the common room, Katie looked up and saw George, 'He's so handsome' she thought, 'He and George don't really look completely identical, and George is more sensible, and smarter, and even though he does live on the dangerous edge of things he'd never hurt anyone.'  
  
"Ok you guys," George said, "Let's go."  
  
They all headed outdoors. Once down at the Quiditch field George had them do a few warm up drills and things just to get ready for real practices which would begin the next evening. Then he told everyone that it would be an awesome year before they all went in for breakfast.  
  
"That was fun!" Alicia said.  
  
"Yeah, Alicia, I saw what you were doing." Katie said  
  
"Oh? and just what was I doing?"   
  
"Flirting, relentlessly with Fred Weasley."  
  
"Oh, and do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"NO, I just didn't know that you liked him!" Katie said with a smile.  
  
"What!?!? ME like Fred Weasley, yeah right, I was just flirting, which is more than you do with the guy who you like." Alicia said.  
  
"Alicia, I don't want to get into it."  
  
"ok, fine." she said.  
  
Alicia didn't tell Katie the truth, In truth she was trying to find out from Fred if George liked Katie, 'After all' she reasoned, 'Katie was too shy to do anything about it, and that's what best friends are for!'  
  
"Hey Fred," she'd said.  
  
"Hey." he said.  
  
"Umm..I was wondering...what does George think of Katie?" she asked  
  
Fred got a funny look on his face,"What do you mean?"  
  
"What does George think of Katie, like as a friend, or..." Alicia had said.  
  
"or..." Fred said, "Or, meet me in the common room tonight after everyone, or at least those two are gone, ok?"  
  
"fine," Alicia said.  
  
***  
That morning the Gryffindor seventh years had Herbology with Professor Sprout. Fred and George took their usual seats in the back of the room. Katie and Alicia were at the set of desks next to them and Angelina and Lee were in front.  
  
"Good Morning class, Good Morning," Professor Sprout said. "Today we will be studying the difference between the honeysuckle in the muggle world and the magical honeysuckle. Now as you can see..."  
  
George tuned her out, He had learned the difference from his mum years ago creating a disturbance in on a muggle street by yelling about the honeysuckle not singing to him.   
  
"MUM!" he had yelled, "It's not singing!!! Look at it! It' isn't singing"  
  
Many of the muggles had turned to look at him as he threw a fit. His mother ushered him down the street and took him home where she drilled the difference into him so he would never make a scene like that in front of the muggles again.  
  
"...notice the stems...cough cough...are more pointed..cough cough..."   
  
"Professor Sprout are you alright?" snotty little Elizzica Miller asked.  
  
"Yes dear, I'm fine." She said,"But lets talk about something else now. Lets have a class discussion on..."she looked around the room,"Villians root." she said.  
  
George snapped to attention, Villian root was a seriously evil plant, He didn't even think they had any at Hogwarts, by eating it you could be influenced to become a dark wizard.  
  
"Do we have any villians root to study?" Elizzica Miller asked.  
  
"No, we don't have any, but I have a picture, please open your books to page 38." Progessor Sprout said."Now Villian root has a reputation as an evil root. But really that is an old witches tale, Villians root actually makes one more intelligent..."  
  
'what!?!?' George thought, 'like hell it does! It says write here in the book as a FACT that it is an evil root, for goodness sake it's called *villians* root.'  
  
He looked over at Fred who looked back at him confused.  
  
"Professor Sprout?" George called out, "Are you SURE about that?"  
  
Professor Sprout looked back at him with a strange, twisted look in her eyes, "POSITVE." she said in a sinister voice, she looked as if she were challenging George. Then after about a second she snapped out of it and went back to what she was saying about villians root.  
  
'this is wrong this is wrong this is wrong,' George thought, 'what can i do? I have to try and tell the others.'  
  
He took out a piece of parchment and hastily wrote.  
  
"Look in the book, It says as a FACT that villians root can influence one to be a dark wizard. Please don't listen to Sprout, I know how weird this sounds but she CAN'T be right.--George"  
  
Fred read over his shoulder and nodded, George waited till Professor Sprout wasn't paying attention to him and passed the note to Katie.  
  
'I hope they beleive me.' he thought, 'this isn't a prank.'  
  
***  
Katie saw a note apear on her desk. She glanced over at George and then at Professor Sprout before reading it.  
  
'What?' she thought, she handed the note to Alicia, who had been trying to read it over her shoulder and looked in the book. Yes it definatley said that Villians Root was evil. Maybe Professor Sprout was just confused. 'That's weird.' she thought.  
  
"Alicia Spinnet," Professor Sprout said, "Would you care to read that note aloud to the entire class?"  
  
Alicia gulped and shook her head.   
  
"Well then would you rather I read it to the class?" Professor Sprout asked.  
  
Alicia stood up and looked at the note. "umm...Don't forget, Quiditch practice tomorrow after supper." she said.  
  
Professor Sprout looked at her. "Thank you, no more passing notes."  
  
Alicia glanced at George who gave her thumbs up. "That was close," she whispered as she sat back down. "I almost couldn't think of anything."  
  
"Ha, you always think of something," Katie said.  
  
Later at lunch George caught up to them, "Hey thanks Alicia, I would have been dead if Sprout knew what was really on that paper."  
  
"Anytime." she said.  
  
"Hey did you guys hear?" Ron asked.  
  
"Here what?" Alicia asked him curiously.  
  
"About what happened in the first year potions class today?"  
  
"NO..." they all said.  
  
"Oh man, from what I've heard it was hilarious!" Ron said laughing, "Someone had a taperecording of Snape yelling at a student and calling them an "absolute idiot" and "incapable of producing a simple potion" and other such phrases, this person had edited Snapes long winded yelling and replaced the other student's name with Snape saying his own. So it sounded something like "I Professor Snape am an absolute idiot, I'm incapable of producing a simple potion." The tape recorder was found up in a cuboard. Then when Snape sat down at his desk a sign that was set up on the back of his chair got stuck to HIM and as far as I know he is still walking around with a sign on his back which reads "I have a major inferiority complex" Isn't that hilarious?"  
  
George laughed, remember what Kaleigh and Lindy had been planning that morning.   
  
"Congratulations, to the princesses of pranks," He said to them taking his seat.  
  
"Oh so you've heard?" Kaleigh said.  
  
"How dare you accuse us?" Lindy said.  
  
"We would never..."  
  
"Do something like that..."   
  
"To one of our FAVORITE teachers!" they said together.  
  
George laughed.   
  
During lunch he remembered about Herbology, "You guys, did Professor Sprout seem a little weird to you?" he asked Fred, Angelina, Lee, Alicia, and Katie.  
  
"Yeah, she wasn't at all like herself, not to mention the lies she was saying about villians weed."  
  
"Those were lies?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Definatley." George answered.  
  
"She did seem sort of, strange, after her little coughing fit." Lee said.  
  
"hhmmmm..."George said thoughtfully.  
  
"Do you have anything yet Sherlock?" Fred asked.  
  
"Not a clue Watson" George answered.  
  
  
  
A/N- Ok, I've got more stuff happening here. I'm not quiet into the G/K stuff yet, But I will. I've added a bit of mystery, "What the hell happened to Sprout in Herbology?" Ok well I'll write more!  
  
Disclaimer-All HP charectors belong to JK Rowling, Lindy and Kaleigh belong to me.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
After lunch the Gryffindor seventh years went to transfiguration. When they entered the classroom the shades were all pulled down and Professor McGonagall had papers and books all over her desk. The class looked around for their teacher who wasn't there.  
  
"That's weird." George said, everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing, McGonagall was NEVER late for a class. The students pulled up the blinds and not knowing what else to do they sat down in their usual seats.   
  
A few moments later McGonagall came into the room and blinked a few times and then pulled down the blinds, "Sun's a bit bright today don't you think?" she said.  
  
Everyone looked at each other, it was in fact a tad bit cloudy.  
  
"Anyway, so sorry I was late, I uh...I had something to do." McGonagall said,"Today I will teach you how to transfigure an inanimate object to it's living self."  
  
Katie shuddered, this was reminding her of Mary Shelly's Frankenstien, she had studied the story in muggle school, from what she remembered from her seventh grade summer school class Doctor Frankenstien builds a person from body parts and brings it to life, because the evil scientist had played God when he shouldn't have and was a bit mad and didn't give the monster any love or build him anyone to love the monstor destroyed anyone whom doctor Frankenstien had loved.  
  
Katie watched as Professor McGonagall brought a dead mouse back to life. Next it would be her turn and she didn't want to disturb the mouse's eternal peace.  
  
"Professor McGonagll?" She asked,"What is the point of this activity?"  
  
"The point?" Professor McGonagall asked, "The point is to give you expierance in rising others from the dead."  
  
Katie shuddered 'rising others from the dead' sounded so horrid. "Professor McGonagall? Isn't it against wizarding law to reanimate the dead?"  
  
"Sometimes the laws need to change..." Professor McGonagall said with the same strange glint in her eye that Professor Sprout had had earlier.  
  
Katie looked down at the dead mouse. 'I'm not going to do it' she thought 'it's sick, it's repulsive...'  
  
"I'm not going to do it." she said.  
  
"What?" Alicia asked  
  
"I'm NOT going to bring this mouse back to life, it's sick." she said.  
  
"Katie, you have to McGonagall will flunk you if you don't!"  
  
"I don't care I WON'T do it!" Katie said this a little bit louder than she ment to, the entire class turned to look at her.  
  
"Do you have something you wish to share with the class Ms. Bell?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Yes," Katie said standing up," I...I would like to say that it is wrong to act as though you have more power than God, If anyone has read the muggle story "Frankenstien" then you probably understand what I mean, and that...It's just sick and twisted and It's against the law to do this in real life so why practice it? I refuse to do it."  
  
"Very well." McGonagall said, "Then you will have a zero for the day, please leave my class. NOW."  
  
Shocked Katie got up and left the room. 'Great Katie,'she thought to herself,'You got yourself thrown out of class, now what?'  
  
After thinking about it for a minute she decided to head up to Gryffindor tower and stay there until it was time to go to charms. When she reached the tower she went straight to her dormitory and lie down on her bed.   
  
She sighed and rolled over onto her back. 'Great,' she thought'Mum and Dad will kill me if they find out.' she reached over and picked up a picture of her family from her nightstand, Her, her mum and dad and her older brother Stephen all outdoors at a picnic. she sighed, 'mum and dad expect so much from me. They expect me to be perfect, They wanted me to take up quidditch, as well as the piano, and art, and dancing, they want me to be the model student, I'm sure they were dissapointed that I wasn't head girl, even if they didn't say anything. They want me to be a perfect child, just like Stephen.' she smiled at that thought. Stephen made quidditch team as well as dueling team at Hogwarts, he was a prefect and then later Head Boy. Around his parents he was always the polite, perfect son. Achieving perfection came naturally and easily for him. Katie used to hate him for it, always being their parents favorite, always having to hear "you should be more like your brother' But then she got to know the REAL Stephen, not the phoney perfect Stephen, but the Stephen who spent all of his time playing pranks and hanging out with his friends. She had always thought of her brother as perfect untill her first year of Hogwarts, which was his last year. Then she learned that he was actually a regular guy who hated all the pressure their parents put on them just as much as she did. During her first year he was always there to help her study or practice for Quidditch tryouts next year. She missed having him around now that he was teaching in Australia.  
  
Katie sighed again 'I really hope I don't get in trouble for this.' she thought.  
  
***  
Meanwhile in Transfiguration no one else was into the whole reanimating the dead lesson. They kept asking Professor McGonagall questions in order to prolong the actual performing of the spell. Eventually they were out of time and didn't have to do the spell.  
  
"Where do you think Katie went?" George asked as they exited the room.  
  
"Probably to the common room." Alicia said. "Come on, we have a half hour before charms, we can go get her."  
  
The three hurried up to Gryffindor tower and looked around the common room for Katie, the room was almost deserted at the time of day.  
  
"She's probably up in the dorms." Alicia said, "I'll go get her."  
  
Alicia raced up the stairs toward the girls dormitory. Just then Colin Creevey and Ginny Weasley came bursting in having forgotten some book that they needed for class.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hello" they said at the same time as they raced over to a table grabbing three or four text books.   
  
"Bye" they said simutaniously as they raced out of the room.  
  
Just then Alicia came back down the stairs with a slightly rumpled looking Katie.   
  
"What happened to you?" George asked jokingly.  
  
Katie smile,"I fell asleep. Was McGonagall angry after I left?"  
  
"No, we kept prolonging the actual performance of the spell by asking questions, we never had to...wake the mice up." George said.  
  
"Good." Katie agreed, "That's the way it should be. I think we should talk to Professor Dumbledore about all of this, first Professor Sprout trys to educate us on dangerous roots and tells us that they are really good for us, then McGonagall tries to teach us to break the law. Something isn't right."  
  
"I know." Alicia said. "We have twenty minutes now, let's go and see Professor Dumbledore."  
  
The hurried toward his office and knocked on the door. "Come in" came the voice from inside. They went in and hurridly explained that they thought something was wrong and told him about their classes.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Dumbledore said. "Why don't you just go on to your next class?"  
  
Confused they left his office.   
  
"That's strange." Fred said, "It's almost as if he didn't even care."  
  
"Something weird is going on here." Alicia agreed  
  
"And we need to find out what." Katie said.  
  
"But first we need to go to charms." George said leading the group down the hallway.  
  
  
  
  
A/N-nothin much yet. A LOT is going to happen in the next part! mmmm what else...nothin! Ok, PLEASE review! I would REALLY apreciate it!  
  
Disclaimer-Harry Potter charectors belong to JK Rowling. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

That night after everyone had gone to bed Alicia and Fred stayed in the common room.   
  
"Ok," Fred said, "Talk"  
  
"Well...."Alicia said,"I think that I may have noticed a Mr. George Weasley staring at our little Ms. Katie Bell a few times and I want to know if he maybe possibly likes her."  
  
"Well..." Fred said,"That depends on if maybe our little Ms. Katie Bell may possible like a certain Mr. George Weasley."  
  
"What?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Ok fine," Fred said,"Why do you want to know?"  
  
Alicia sighed,"Ok, Fred if I tell you a secret will you PROMISE to NEVER thell anyone...especially not George?"  
  
Fred said,"Yes, But if I tell you a secret you have to promise to never tell any either, especially not Katie."  
  
"Ok," Alicia said, "Katie has had the biggest crush on George since our first year."  
  
Fred burst out laughing.   
  
"It's not funny you idiot!" Alicia said whacking his arm.  
  
Fred gained control of himself again, "Ok...I know it's not, it's just that..." he started to laugh again and then stopped himself,"It's just that George has liked Katie since our first year also!"  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Alicia said, then she started to giggle, "They BOTH like each other!"  
  
They laughed for a moment then stood up to go.  
  
Fred drapped his arm around Alicia's shoulder,"Well, there is only one thing that we, as their best friends, can do."  
  
"And what is that?" Alicia asked duck out of his arm.  
  
"Get them together." Fred said.  
  
"Of course, it'll have to be devious." Alicia said grinning  
  
"And it'll have to be sneaky," Fred said with a matching grin.  
  
"I think we're on to something." Alicia said. "I'll meet you here same time tomorrow to get our little 'operation' underway?"  
  
"Most definatley." Fred said  
  
  
*One Week Later*  
  
"Ok team, today is our first Quidditch match of the season. Yes it's against Slytherin, and yes they'll probably play dirty. But we must not stoop to their level....ummmm what else did Oliver used to say before a match?" George Weasley was giving his pep talk as the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. "Oh well, do your best and we'll win this game."  
  
The team cheered and headed outside. A week had gone by since the hebology lesson on villians root and Katie getting in trouble with McGonagall. Since then Katie had actually defied Professo McGonagall again when she wanted them to perform a spell which literally blew the other person to pieces. McGonagall insisted that they would all be put back together again, but Katie insisted that it was too near (if not) dark magic and refused to do the spell, once again being forced to leave the classroom and spend the time in her dormitory. Katie had also gotten into a bit of trouble with the new defense against the dark arts teacher who had wanted them to practice dueling with new spells, only these spells were quiet harmfull and dangerous, Katie again refused and was sent off by herself. The rest of the class procastinated untill they only had ten minutes left and then purposley messed up on the spells.  
  
"Katie you can't keep doing this, just do like the rest of us," Alicia had said to her,"You're going to end up failing all your classes."  
  
"I can't Alicia," Katie had replied,"I KNOW it's wrong and I refuse to take any part in it."  
  
Katie had still spent the majority of th week worrying about her grades and was pretty stressed out. 'Ok Katie,' she said to herself, 'We're going to go out there, forget about grades, and play hard for Gryffindor.'  
  
She took a deep breath and stepped onto her field.  
  
"Three...Two...One..Go!" Madame Hooch yelled. Both teams flew into the air.  
  
An hour later things weren't looking good. The slytherin team had knocked a bludger at Ron's arm, purposley hitting his arm with the bludger and the paddle. Unfortunatley there was no replacement keeper for Gryffindor so Ron had magically made himself a makeshift splint and was trying to play keeper with a broken arm. The score was 160 to 20, Slytherin was ahead. There was still no sign of the Snitch.  
  
Suddenly a Slytherin chaser scored against Ron who was trying his hardest. 'Great,' Katie thought, '170, to 20, that means that is we get the snitch...I'll be a tie, 170 to 170' Just then she saw Harry race of towards the other end of the field. 'the snitch,' she thought. 'I've got to get the quaffle and score quick!' She stole the quaffle from a Slytherin player who was watching Harry and sped toward the other end of the field. 'Oh no,' she thought,'I've got to get somones attention before I score!'   
  
"MADAME HOOCH!" she yelled as loud as she could, Madame Hooch looked up at her in time to see her score with the quaffle and with just enough time to look back and see Harry catch the Snitch a second later.  
  
The Gryffindor stands exploded with cheers and rushed out onto the field. They had won their first match!  
  
On the ground Katie hugged Alicia and Angelina and Harry, when she got to George he picked her up in the air and spun her around.  
  
"You did it!" he cried, "We won!"  
  
Katie laughed and he set her down and they hugged. Just then Katie felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around there was Professor Dumbledore. And he didn't look very happy over the victory.  
  
"Katie I'm afraid I have some..some bad news," he said,"Please come to my office with me. Mr. Weasley you come too, It might make it easier if she had a friend present."  
  
Katie followed Professor Dumbledore confused, 'what is it?' she wondered, 'Is mum sick? Am I being expelled for those little incidents in class?' she worried untill they reached Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Sit down Katie, sit down." Dumbledore said. "I'm afraid that Voldemort has been gaining power, he has been out killing man of Hogwarts best graduates. Among them is your brother, Stephen."  
  
Katies mind went completely numb, 'Stephen, dead, no..no Stephen couldn't die! It was impossible! I need to get out of here, I need to run from here, it's got to be a lie.'  
  
"Here is a letter from your parents." Dumbledore said handing her a letter. "It came in the middle of the game I'm sure you want it."  
  
Katie took the letter and then ran out the door. George looked at Professor Dubledore, "I'd better go after her." He said and excused himself.  
  
George walked up to Gryffindor tower. As soon as he opened the portrait hole he saw a party inside. 'Great' he thought. He saw Alicia and grabbed her arm pulling her over to him, "Did you see Katie?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Alicia said,"She ran in here a second ago and ran straight up to her dorm, I was just about to go check on her."  
  
"Don't bother I'll go," George said. He climbed the stairs to the girls dormitory, when he reached the seventh year dorm he knocked on the door. "Katie?" he called. there was no answer, "Katie it's George. I'm gonna come in." with that he opened the door.  
  
Katie was standing over by the window staring outside.   
  
"Katie, I wanted to say, that I'm very sorry, I remember Stephen from our first year, he was a great guy. And I'll be here for you if you need me." he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Katie spun around and threw her arms around his neck. She had tears streaming down her face.  
  
George wrapped his arms around her tightly 'I'm only doing this for her as a friend.' he thought, 'nothing else.'  
  
She sobbed onto his shoulder for about an hour. Then the Gryffindor girls came upstairs.  
  
"Hey guys!" Alicia said, then she realized Katie was upset, "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Katie sniffed and handed Alicia the letter from her parents before taking Georges hand and leading him from the room.  
  
"I..I think I need to write back to my parents." She said. They went down to the common room together. "You...you don't have to stay with me if you don't want to."  
  
George looked at her, there was no way that he was going to leave her alone at a time like this. "That's ok, I don't mind." he said  
  
Katie picked up a quill but her hand was shaking to hard to write.   
  
"Here," George said taking the quill from her. "You tell me what you want to say and I'll write it for you."  
  
Katie nodded, "Dear mum and dad, I am very upset by this news. I want to come home. Please let me go home. Send an owl for me and tell me what train I should take. love Katie."  
  
George finished writing and gave her the quill, she very shakily signed her name.   
  
"Come on," George said taking her hand and heading toward the owlery.  
They sent the message on one of the schools owls and went back to Gryffindor common room. There they sat down on the couch.  
  
Katie sighed, "I can't beleive this happened." she said.  
  
George put an arm around her and she leaned into him putting her feet up on the couch.  
  
'Should I tell her how I feel about her?' George thought,'It might help her to feel better if she knew someone else loved her after loosing her brother, but what if she doesn't have anyfeelings toward me. It would probably upset her more. Well if it upsets her I can always say that it's a friendship kindof love.'  
  
"Katie, I love you." he whispered. He waited a second and looked down at her. She was asleep.  
  
George sighed and put his feet up on the couch also not wanting to move her head from his chest and wake her before leaning his head on the arm rest and falling asleep with his arms around her waisted.  
  
About twenty minutes later Fred and Alicia snuck down to meet each other and discuss operation George and Katie.  
  
"Awwww...look." Fred said seeing them asleep together on the couch, "Isn't that sweet."  
  
"Adorable," Alicia said. "Fred I have some awefull news, Katie's older brother died, that's why she was so upset."  
  
"Oh gosh, I'm sorry for her."  
  
"So am I, She'll probably go home for a week or so, then after that we will have to play it all by ear. I don't want to rush her into an emotional relationship at a time like this."  
  
"Ok Ok," Fred said, "Hey, maybe we won't even have to do anything, they are asleep together on the couch, maybe they've come out and said how they feel for each other."  
  
"Doubtful" Alicia said.  
  
The two headed back up to their own dormitories.  
  
  
  
A/N-ok now things will start to pick up a bit more. Ummmm...I hope you liked it! I'll put more up soon. Oh yes, and PLEASE don't tell me Dumbledore was out of charector I know he was, it was like that for a reason. THREE MORE DAYS!!!!!!!!!!! I'll probably have to wait for my sister to read the book before I do (she's more obsessed then I am) So PLEASE don't put out any spoilers on ff-net!!!!  
  
disclaimer-all of these charectors belong to JK Rowling.  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Class of 2001 part 5  
  
A/N-If anyone was even reading this story, sorry it took so long, I was sooooo busy with this play thing. I FINALLY got a small break! Ok well, I'm going to try and make this the last part! It'll probably be long and full of mistakes (sorry).   
  
here goes...  
  
  
***  
  
The next morning George woke up to find Katie asleep on top of him. She looked so peacefull...then he remembered the events of the night before...and Stephen...  
  
Alicia came bounding down the steps from the girls dorms.   
  
"Ohhh...And what have you two been doing?" She asked  
  
"Shut up," George said, "She was just really upset last night."   
  
"Yeah." Alicia grew quiet all of a sudden. "Here, this letter came for her, the owl came into the window in the girls dormitory."  
  
George took the card and read it.   
  
'Katie, Honey of course you can come home, We expext you to take the eleven o'clock train from Hogsmeade. Love, mum and dad'  
  
Then Katie stirred and woke up. She realized where she was and sat up.  
  
"Oh, George I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep ontop of you last night!" She said  
  
"It's Ok, I didn't mind." George said, "Here, this came for you."   
  
Katie read the note quickly and took a deep breath. "Good." She said, "I get to go home for a little bit."  
  
"Come on," I'll help you pack." Alicia said.  
  
"Do you want me to go and tell the teachers about this?" George asked.  
  
"No." Katie said, "All of the teachers have been so strange lately I don't want them to know I'm going till after I'm gone. They'd probably try and stop me or something."  
  
Later on that day Fred, George, and Alicia went to see Katie off in Hogsmeade.   
  
"Bye Katie." Fred said, "Don't worry things will look up."  
  
"Bye." Alicia said giving her a hug. "Remember, as best friends I'm going to help you through everything. Don't worry about school while your gone."  
  
Katie gave her a small smile  
  
"Bye," George said and gave her hug."I'll always be here if you want to talk." Then he gave her a kiss on the cheek and let her go to board the train.   
  
The whole way home Katie couldn't help but think of the kiss.  
  
***  
One month later  
***  
  
"Hey guess who I got an owl from this morning!" Alicia said as she, Fred and George headed to potions.  
  
"Who?" Fred asked  
  
"Katie! And guess what?"  
  
"What?" Fred asked  
  
"She's coming home tomorrow!" George said, "I got an owl too."  
  
"Gosh, Am I the only one who was left in the dark about this?" Fred asked  
  
"Let's see..." Alicia said, ignoring him. "Tomorrow is Friday...We finish classes at about 4pm and her train gets in at 5pm, we should be able to go greet her."  
  
"Good," George said.  
  
Katie's parents sent an owl to the school saying Katie had come home for a break and not to worry, some of the teachers weren't too hapy about this but by the time they found out about it she was gone.  
  
In potions Snape kept sneezing, George figured that this had something to do with two identical first years who had potions before they did.  
  
Friday's classes all went by in a blur. McGonagall lectured on changing water to poisin. Hagrid showed them how to hunt unicorns and Binns lectured on the strategies of the dark wizards during wars.  
  
When it was finally time to go to Hogsmeade George, Fred, and Alicia left as quickly as the could for the train station.  
  
"Do you see her?" Alicia asked.  
  
"No," The twins answered  
  
The train station was swarming with people.   
  
"C'mere." Fred said to Alicia.  
  
"Why?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Just trust me. Besides your the lightest." Fred said  
  
He picked her up and put her on his shoulders. She giggled, "Ok I still don't see her...OH wait...Katie! Katie over here!"  
  
A few seconds later Katie came over to them. Fred reached up and helped Alicia down off of his shoulders. They all hugged.  
  
George looked at Katie, she looked thinner and as if she was just getting over a cold, she was pale but she was getting a bit of color in her cheeks. Still she was smiling.  
  
"Come on," Fred said," Let's get back to the school, we aren't even supposed to be out tonight."  
  
"What's this? I'm gone for a month and Fred Weasley is suddenly afraid to get into trouble?" Katie joked.  
  
Yup, it was definatley the same old Katie, George said relived that she hadent fallen into some strange depression.  
  
They headed up to the castle and snuck in.  
  
"So how have things been while I was gone?" Katie asked.  
  
"The usual, they should chang the school from 'Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry' to Hogwarts, school of the dark arts'" Alicia said.  
  
Katie groaned, "Still...?"  
  
"afraid so." George said.  
  
"Something is seriously wrong." Alicia said, "I mean wih the whole school, I think it's about time we did something."  
  
"Definatley" They all agreed.  
  
"Definatley, tomorrow." Katie said," I'm tired."  
  
The next morning the four met in the library.  
  
"So what exactly are we looking for?" Fred asked, "I doubt there's a book entitled, 'when good teachers go bad'."  
  
"No, but there's got to be stuff about people suddenly turning bad." Alicia said, "Let's look through the history books."  
  
They searched for three hours. And came up with the conclusion that their teachers were either possesed or holograms, but since holograms couldn't really hold onto solid objects for as long as their teachers did then that meant they had been possesed.  
  
"But when people are possesed aren't they usual possesed by one spirit? I mean, a spirit can't posses more then one person at one time." Katie said.  
  
"No, unless of course...It's he-who-must-not-be-named" Alicia said  
  
"Of course!" George said, "He's possesed the teachers to try and make us turn into dark wizards."  
  
"Right," Fred said,"But how do we stop him?"  
  
THey searched for about tweenty minutes before Katie found the answer. "Ok, it says here that we need to create a purifying potion and spray the teachers with it."  
  
"Yes but won't HE notice if we are just trying to spray teachers? He'll know what we're doing." Fred said.  
  
"We just need to get Dumbledore, as soon as we have Dumbledore on our side again then everything will be ok." Alicia said.  
  
"But when?" Katie asked  
  
"How about at the dance tonight?" George asked  
  
"What dance?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Alicia said, " The teachers will be so busy that they won't notice if we get Dumbledore out of the room, long enough to spray him at least."  
  
"What dance?" Katie asked again  
  
"Perfect." Fred said.  
  
"Come on Fred," Alicia said, "Let's go and make the potion."  
  
Fred got up and followed Alicia. "Alicia we could make this potion anytime, why now?"  
  
"Because, this will give lover boy George a chance to ask Katie to the dance"  
  
"Smooth," Fred said," I like the way you think."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Do you want to go to the dance with me?"  
  
Alicia seemed a bit surprised, "Sure, I'd love to." She said.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"What dance?" Katie asked again.  
  
"OH, the anual Hogwarts dance." George said, "Remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, It's already February." Katie said, "Being gone for that month is really going to throw me off."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll catch up, especially after we get rid of you-know-who's spirit from our school" George said, "Are you ok with everyhting now?"   
  
"Yeah, I'll be ok." Katie said  
  
"Well, would you like to go to the dance with me?"   
  
"I'd love to" Katie said with a smile.  
  
That night in the common room Fred and George waited for Alicia and Katie. Fred had a small spray bottle with the potion in it. They had been over the plan quiet a bit already. George and Katie were going to say that they needed Dumbledore's assistance in something and get him out of the room to spray him. Fred and Alicia were going to keep all the other teachers from leaving.  
  
"Here" Fred handed his brother the spray bottle, George tucked it into his pocket.  
  
Just then the girls came downstairs. George was awed, Katie was wearing a baby blue dress with slippers that matched and had her hair curled. It looked beautiful. She looked beautiful.  
  
They all walked down to the great hall together and danced for about half an hour pretending to be having a great time, really they were all terified, they were about to fight the spirit of you-know-who.  
  
"Ok, let's go." Fred whispered to Alicia as he nodded to George and Katie. They got the signal and walked over to Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" George said, "One of the statued in the main hall has started a fight with Sir Cadagen, we need you to come straighten it out."  
  
Dumbledore followed them out into the hall. George reached into his pocket and took out the spray bottle. 'one...two...THREE' he thought to himself.  
  
He spun around and sprayed, Dumbeldore ducked.   
  
"ha, foolish boy," He said, "So you figured out who I really am did you? Too bad you won't live tell anyone."  
  
He started at George and Katie, They backed up, then started to run. They ran down the main hallway and down a flight of stairs, soon they were in the dungeons, Dumbledore was still after them. "my dream" George thought. "this is what I dreamed on the hogwarts express"  
  
"Here." he whispered handing the bottle to Katie. "go into an empty classroom, I'll lure him down the hall and you spray him from behind."  
  
Katie nodded and ducked inside a classroom. George kept running, letting Dumbledore gain on him. Just as Dumbledore came out of the classroom Katie lept out and sprayed the potion, Dumbledore saw her and ducked again. Then he reached over and grabbed Katies arm taking her captive with his wand to her head. Katie dropped the bottle which luckily didn't break and kicked it to George.  
  
"I'm warning you boy. Spray that potion and I will kill your girlfriend." Dumbledore said.  
  
George thought "THere is no way that I'll let Katie get hurt, but I've got to spray it..." Then he had an idea. Moving quickly he pulled out his own wand and used a simple prank spell to make Dumbledores hands slipery with butter, allowing Katie to slip out, then he sprayed the last of the potion at Dumbledore.  
  
"Fool.." He cried as he fell to the floor. Katie ran over to George and grapped his arm. Slowly Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Ah, master Weasley, Ms. Bell." He said, "Just what is going on here."   
  
They both let out the breath they had been holding realizing that it really was their headmasterand explained everything. Then they told Dumbledore that there was more of the potion in the boys dorms of Gryffindors tower.  
  
"AH, well, I'll just have to rid the spirit of Voldemort from the rest of the teachers too. Thank you very much. You may both go back to the tower if you like, it's obviously been quiet a night for both of you."  
Dumbledore said.  
  
"I'm so glad that he has it all under control now." Katie said.  
  
"Same here." George said. they walked up the stairs and suddenly George realized that he was holding Katies hand. "Oh sorry..." he said.  
  
"Don't be." Katie said. "George I...I have a confession."  
  
"SO do I." George said, "You go first."   
  
"George...I've been in love with you since our first year." Katie said, then she blushed and looked down at the ground.  
  
"Katie, I've been in love with you too." George said. She looked and smiled at him.  
  
"Isn't that something?" She said.  
  
"Yes rather interesting isn't it?" George agreed. tippy her face toward his and kissing her.  
  
Ten minutes later they entered Gryffindor tower hand in hand to see Fred and ALicia making out on the couch.  
  
"AHEM." George said.   
  
They broke apart giggling.   
  
"Well, look who's holding hands!" Alicia said.   
  
"We did it!" Fred said, "Dumbledore came down and sprayed the rest of the teachers with our potion, everything is under control!"  
  
"Yes!" Katie said.  
  
All of the other students came pouring into Gryffindor tower.   
  
"I can't believe it." Lavender Brown was saying.  
  
"I know, They had to stop the dance so early, they didn't even give us an explaniation other then 'emergency faculty meeting.' "Parvatti said.  
  
Fred, George, Katie and ALicia grinned. "Should we tell them?" Alicia asked  
  
"No, let's let them guess." George said.  
  
The end  
  
Finally, I was tired off this story, sory I know I made everything go by to fast at the end. I don't really care. Any way I'll write something better next time. PLEASE review.  
  
Disclaimer-all the charectors belong to JKR  
  
  
I would like to dedicate parts four and five of this to L. Rice, who lost her best friend this year. 


End file.
